


EriSol fic requests

by galaxiebot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Smut, lil' of all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just all of the fics/minifics I've written from requests on my tumblr (galaxiebot.tumblr.com) There's some smut and fluff and a few AUs and I plan on just continuing to add to this as I write requests</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sollux chuckled as he beat Eridan for the third time in a row; Eridan had insisted on playing a different game each time claiming that he wasn’t practiced enough in the previous two games. Sollux watched as Eridan seethed on the other side of the couch.

“You keep fucking cheating.” Eridan tossed the controller away from him letting it bounce on the floor.

“Whatever ED, you can pretend I was cheating if that helps you cope,” Sollux said. Eridan ground his teeth together and growled at Sollux’s smug grin.

“So what if your low blood ass is better at stupid video games then me anyway? I’m still much better at more important things then you,” Eridan said. He took on his usual pompous demeanor and crossed his arms.

“Yeah, right. You couldn’t even make me moan if you had both my bulges down your throat.” Sollux scoffed starting up another game. Eridan grimaced grinding his teeth harder and balled his hands into fists.

“Lie all you want, I know you moan like a whore anytime you’re under me.” Eridan sat back into the couch smiling to himself as Sollux nearly broke the controller in half.

“Prove it,” Sollux spat.

“First one to moan loses,” Eridan growled. His hands were on Sollux’s pants quickly peeling them away as Sollux grabbed onto one of Eridan’s horns.

“This is going to so be easy,” Sollux said. Eridan rolled his eyes as he slipped Sollux’s boxers off as Sollux quickly tossed Eridan’s scarf on the ground. Eridan licked the length of one of Sollux’s bulges glancing at Sollux as he let the tip of each coil around his tongue. Sollux’s face was flushed already, but Eridan knew that didn’t mean much. He sucked on the tips of Sollux’s bulges gently using his hand to twist them together before bobbing his head down.

Sollux bit his lip hard being careful not to make any noise as Eridan started to move his head. As much as Sollux didn’t want to admit it, he hadn’t done anything like this in a while, so it was going to be more difficult than usual to keep quiet. Eridan wasn’t fucking around though, and he was going at the blow job like it was the last one he’d ever give.

Eridan worked his tongue against Sollux’s bulges sucking on them as hard as he could manage. Sollux twitched above him sinking his teeth into his lip until he could taste blood to prevent making any noise that Eridan might even try to say was a moan. It wasn’t long before Sollux started to shudder each time Eridan sank his head back down and he was starting to feel little noises bubble up from the back of his throat despite his best efforts. He tightened his grip on Eridan’s horn forcing his head down hard enough to make him gag. Eridan jerked his head up letting go of Sollux’s bulges.

“What the fuck Sol?” Eridan wiped his mouth as he was slammed back into the couch.

“My turn,” Sollux said. He crawled forward and started to unbutton Eridan’s pants.

“You could have just told me.” Eridan grumbled as Sollux started to slip his pants down.

“Jeez ED, you’re unsheathed and totally desperate,” Sollux said. He ran his tongue along the underside of Eridan’s bulge feeling Eridan stiffen underneath his touch.

”I am not desperate,” Eridan said. He bit down on his cheek trying not to make a noise as Sollux began to knead the base of Eridan’s bulge with his tongue. Sollux dragged his tongue up the underside of Eridan’s bulge kneading his tongue into the tip. He made sure to keep eye contact with Eridan who’s expression was agape and his mouth hung open. Eridan subconsciously spread his legs for Sollux his eyes glued to Sollux’s tongue.

”You look pretty desperate with your mouth hung open like that,” Sollux said. He slipped the tip of Eridan’s bulge into his mouth as Eridan clamped his mouth shut.

”Shut up.” Eridan growled as Sollux started to suck Eridan’s bugle into his mouth. Biting down on his lips again, Eridan watched intently as Sollux made eye contact with him and started to suck Eridan’s bulge into the back of his throat. Everytime they ended up doing something like this, which was more often than either of them wanted to admit to, it genuinely surprised Eridan that Sollux could get his whole bulge into his mouth. Eridan struggled slightly with both of Sollux’s bulges, but managed them down, but Sollux was quite a bit smaller in length and girth than Eridan. Sollux kept eye contact his whole way down making sure Eridan could see the slight blush on his face and the look in his eyes.

Eridan chewed on his lips and tried his best to stay quiet as Sollux started to pick up the pace. He bobbed his head down quickly being sure to keep eye contact with Eridan since Eridan seemed entranced by what was going on. They hadn’t done this in a long while, and unlike Sollux, Eridan didn’t have a matesprite. It was starting to feel like his head was going to explode each time Sollux sucked his bulge into his mouth.

He shifted and grabbed Sollux’s head next time he came up so he could push Sollux off of him. Sollux stared at him perplexed momentarily until Eridan moved to climb on top of him.

“Hey who the hell said you get to be on top?” Sollux grabbed Eridan’s shoulder and forced him back a bit.

“I’m the highblood.” Eridan growled as Sollux dug his nails into Eridan’s shoulder. He pressed his hand onto Sollux’s chest to press him back as he moved forward.

“Fuck you,” Sollux said. He shoved Eridan back a bit and quickly got between his legs. Their bulges tangled together quickly and Eridan nearly gasped, but he managed to bite down on his tongue to prevent it. Sollux had to bite his cheeks to keep from making too much noise as he tried to work his way down to Eridan’s nook.

“Hey!” Eridan shifted and pushed Sollux back enough to keep Sollux’s bulges away from his nook. “Lowblood asshole.”

“You’ll be begging for my bulge in a few minutes anyway.” Sollux smirked and moved forward enough for his bulges to wrap around Eridan’s again.

“Fuck off Captor,” Eridan said his voice wavering a little. Sollux shifted a bit closer, he could tell Eridan was about to break so he took advantage and tried to push forward again. Eridan bit his lip and weighed his options quickly. His nook was aching, but he could hold Sollux back and get control of the situation if he wanted to. He really didn’t feel like trying to fight with Sollux as much as he normally does, but at the same time, he really didn’t want Sollux to win.

“There’s no way I’m letting you top tonight.” Sollux shifted forward again and wrapped one of his hands around their bulges stroking them a bit. Eridan bit down on his lips hard accidentally drawing blood. “What’s wrong ED? Can’t open your mouth without moaning?”

“Sh-shut up,” Eridan squirmed a bit as Sollux stroked them a bit rougher.

“Not until you moan,” Sollux said. He shifted his hand and managed to slip one bulge into Eridan’s nook. Eridan managed to clamp his mouth shut before Sollux started stroking their bulges again.

“I won’t lose to lowblood scum,” Eridan said. Sollux grimaced and shifted to shove his other bulge in with the first. Eridan squirmed again, but managed to keep his mouth shut. He shuddered when Sollux shifted his hands down to his hips and quickly moved his hands into Sollux’s hair pulling lightly. Sollux rocked his hips forward smirking again and quickly found a pace. He tried to make sure he was somewhere between what could make Eridan moan without moving so fast that he would accidentally make noise.

Eridan ground his teeth together and pulled on Sollux’s hair harder. He was quickly getting pushed past the point where he’d normally start making noise. His nook make loud wet noises as Sollux moved his hips a bit faster. But Sollux was in a similar position, normally they were both fairly vocal, but they were both struggling so hard to not make any noise it seemed to heighten the feeling each time he pressed back into Eridan.

“F-fuck,” Sollux muttered. Eridan bit his cheeks and looked up at Sollux as he started pressing his hips back into Sollux each time he rolled his hips into Eridan. Sollux sped up more and started to slam into Eridan, but both of them managed to keep their mouths shut.

Sollux shifted his weight and forced one of Eridan’s legs up to press deeper. He bit down on his lips hard to keep from making any noise as Eridan grabbed onto his arms wherever he could find purchase.

“God, Sol,” Eridan said. He bit his tongue a bit when Sollux grabbed his bulge and started stroking. Neither of them could focus on their little contest anymore. They were both too close to coming to think about their contest now and they were soon moaning together. Eridan squirmed slightly digging his nails into Sollux’s arms.

“Shit,” Sollux said. He scrambled for a bucket, but it was too late as he came hard inside Eridan who groaned and came quickly after him. They huffed slowly realizing they were covered in genetic material that was slowly running down their thighs and onto the couch.

“Stupid lowblood you’re supposed to use a damned bucket,” Eridan said. Sollux pulled out quickly.

“I don’t really give a fuck I won our little game.”

“You did not,” Eridan said. He shifted to sit up more against the arm of the couch. “You were moaning just as much as I was.”

“Yeah, but you definitely moaned first,” Sollux said.

“I did not!” Eridan was too furious to notice someone opening the front door. “Besides you were moaning like a goddamn whore.”

“You snivelling assrodents. You got your gross grub sauce all over the couch! Why the fuck didn’t you fuck bandits use a fucking bucket?” Karkat asked. He stood just inside the door his face turning red as he ground his teeth down.

“Oh hey KK,” Sollux said. Eridan growled and shoved Sollux lightly.

“You did not win this,” Eridan said, “and I know just the way to win over you.”

“Hey ass hats clean that shit up. Otherwise it’s never coming out,” Karkat said.

“Oh yeah and what’s that?” Sollux asked. He ignored Karkat, he could be dealt with later.

“First one to make Karkat moan wins,” Eridan said. Sollux smirked and glanced at his matesprite.

“Works for me,” Sollux said.

“Wait what?” Karkat paused as they stood and advanced towards him a bit. “Don’t you two dare. I swear if you try to involve me in your fucking baby games before you fucking clean up that couch I’ll tear you both a new ass hole!”

“Fine.” Sollux rolled his eyes and stopped Eridan. “We’ll finish this later.” He grabbed his pants and quickly went to get a towel as Eridan followed grumbling.


	2. Chapter 2

Eridan had a plan. A plan which, albeit a bit stupid, would successfully allow him to get back at Sollux for the past few weeks of turning him into a blushing sub anytime they had sex. Eridan was a power bottom with everyone else, but after a few too many quips, Sollux had managed to dominate him and since he knew his weak spots Eridan was totally lost. Now though, he had something that was going to catch Sollux by surprise enough that he’d be able to reclaim his power bottom title. 

The pants were tight, it was hard to see out of the sunglasses, but the utility belt and the hat made him look too good. It was a fairly expensive Police costume, and Eridan was certain that it would get Sollux’s blood boiling. He almost felt like Sollux didn’t deserve to see him like this, but Sollux was already home and calling for him like Eridan was some kind of house wife, so he tucked himself behind the bedroom door and waited for Sollux to wander in. 

“ED?” Sollux turned to find Eridan closing the door behind him. Eridan smirked and tackled Sollux into the bed, loving his wide eyes and confused yelp.   
“Sorry, but you’re under arrest.” Eridan managed to easily get Sollux’s wrists in the handcuffs, hooking them on the head board so that Sollux couldn’t wriggle free.

“W-What am I under arrest for…” Sollux hesitated a moment and then added, “officer?” Eridan had totally won already. 

“For trying to dominate me all the time.” Eridan pushed Sollux’s shirt off and started to tug his pants down, excited to get his mouth around Sollux’s cock since he was pretty much always excited about that. Sollux scoffed lightly as Eridan slid his tongue up his inner thigh. 

“So I’m under arrest because you’re a weepy little sub?” Sollux smirked and Eridan bit into his thigh lightly, making him yelp in a weird mix of pleasure and quite a bit of pain. Eridan’s hand wrapped around his cock tightly and started to stroke, he wasn’t going to take that shit this time around. 

“Anything you say can and will be used against you babe, so watch it.” Eridan grabbed the lube and started to rub it onto Sollux’s cock. “Now, as punishment, you’re going to be my personal little play thing for once, whether you like it or not.” 

Sollux groaned softly and let Eridan just have it, relaxing into the feeling of his hands as he shimmied his pants off. Eridan was straddling Sollux’s lap, his tongue flicking over his lips as he moved to position himself over Sollux, not even caring about anyone’s pleasure but his own, but he knew Sollux would love it regardless. 

Eridan moaned as he sank himself on Sollux’s cock, his pants precariously around his ankles. It didn’t matter, he was pushing up just a bit and sinking back down on Sollux’s cock. He was still loud, working his way up to bouncing on Sollux. 

“Fuck babe,” Sollux muttered. Eridan grabbed his shin and forced Sollux to look up at him, bending over a little and forcing Sollux deeper into him, making them both keen quietly. 

“That’s officer to you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sollux pinned Eridan against the table and growled lightly, his lips on his neck. He nipped at Eridan’s skin and smiled as Eridan ground against him roughly, his hips quickly shifting back so that he was sitting on the table. His hands gripped Sollux’s shirt until Sollux paused to slip the shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor. 

Eridan’s hands moved to Sollux’s pants, helping him get them off while Sollux shuffled Eridan’s pants off and then whipped his shirt off. He sucked a hickey into Eridan’s neck before Sollux shoved Eridan back onto the table, smacking his shoulders down hard on the wood. Eridan moaned, Sollux lubing up his fingers and siding them inside of Eridan.

“Fuck babe.” Eridan gasped and rocked his hips against Sollux’s hand, but it only lasted a moment before Sollux pressed his cock inside of him, groaning as he leaned down to suck another hickey into Eridan’s collar bone. He bit into Eridan’s skin and growled as he started to pound into him, Eridan’s back arching as he moaned. 

His nails dragged down Sollux’s chest, the kitchen table knocking lightly against the wall as Sollux grabbed onto his hips hard. He groaned, the table smacking into the wall harder as Sollux pressed his lips against Eridan’s ear making him squirm as Sollux grabbed Eridan’s hair to keep him in place. 

“Don’t try to get away babe.” Sollux huffed against Eridan’s ear again and he squirmed harder, Sollux’s hand moving to wrap around Eridan’s cock, jerking it quickly as Eridan tried to pull away from him again. Eridan tugged hard on Sollux’s hair, trying to pull Sollux into him while he squirmed at any little noise that Sollux made. 

“Fuck, Sol.” Eridan let his head fall back as his whole body shaking as he writhed and squirmed away from Sollux. His cock twitched, and Eridan groaned louder as Sollux quickly grabbed his hips again, keeping him still as he started to pound into him harder, Eridan moaning loudly. 

Sollux smashed their mouths back together as Eridan wriggled under him, making his cock twitch for a moment before he groaned and pressed his cock as deep as he could get it. Gasping softly, he bit Eridan’s lip lightly before pulling back, looking over Eridan as he tried to cover his face with his hand. 

“One more round?” Sollux smirked and Eridan nodded quickly. 

“Couch this time.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sollux rolled over to face Eridan who looked like he was still pretending to be angry, but Sollux was pretty sure he wasn’t even that upset. He smiled and cupped Eridan’s cheeks, mushing them around a bit until he got all cranky, slapping away Sollux’s hands. 

“What the hell Sol?” Eridan huffed and crossed his arms while Sollux did his best not to laugh just yet. It was always this that got Eridan to come back around, be a little silly and he’d just fold like an old cell phone. Sollux slid closer to him, his arms wrapping around Eridan’s waist. His hands quickly slid down to fondle Eridan’s butt, squeezing and fluffing it like a pillow. 

“Come on, don’t be such a sour fish. You’re still my squishy, like from Finding Nemo.” Sollux smiled wide and Eridan did his best not to break his composure. His arms still crossed, he did his best not to laugh at Sollux’s stupid face or the little kisses he was pressing to his neck now. 

“Jelly fish sting remember?” Eridan managed to put on a glower again before he quickly pushed Sollux onto his back. Jumping onto Sollux, Eridan settled himself in Sollux’s lap and bit his neck lightly. It didn’t really hurt, just enough to get Sollux to yelp. Eridan watched Sollux squirm for a moment and then kept him pinned as Sollux frowned up at him. Eridan looked fairly content with himself, but Sollux grabbed his butt, squeezing it again to make him squeak and smiled. 

“You know, it’s much easier to grab your butt like this.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You need to just get over everything. Feferi doesn’t want you, Karkat doesn’t want you, I don’t want you. Get out of everybody’s way since you’re just making everybody miserable.” Sollux spat every word, his psionics raging, but not attacking, leaving electricity floating in the air and sparks coming from his horns, but Eridan was a stone. He stood like a column in the middle of the room, the meteor whizzing through space and Eridan seemed to stop a few hundred feet back, unmoving and stuck.

“Fine.” Eridan turned on his heels, got in the transportilizer and disappeared. Sollux paused, Feferi carefully tiptoed through the room to him, her hand going to the small of his back as the static started to fade from the air. Everything was electric still, and her hair stood on end, but she approached Sollux anyway, her other hand going to his shoulder.

“Fine? What does he mean fine?” Sollux was huffing softly and Feferi shook her head. They stared at the transportilizer for a moment, “I bet he’ll come back in less than five minutes to tell us off again.”

“Maybe.” Feferi watched the transportilizer for another moment and turned to Sollux, her hand brushing off some of the dust before wiping some blood from his lip. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Sollux sat in a chair near his computer as Feferi bandaged the last few of his wounds. They were mostly self inflicted, but they were still there and he was in pain and she was helping. He stared at the transportilizer though, the whole time and even when Feferi left to get them food he watched, expecting Eridan to come back through and he was ready. When he woke up after sleeping there, Karkat tapping his shoulder, Sollux started to feel something build in his stomach, his head hurting as Karkat got him to drink some water.

There was no sign of the transportilizer having been used, meaning he was on foot somewhere in the meteor, maybe lost in the halls or roaming on his own. Sollux sat, Karkat and Feferi stopping in and asking him how he was doing. The humans came, and they started to worry about him too, Dave and Karkat would sit at his feet and talk with him quietly, their moods changing, but their tone constantly careful. They didn’t want to upset Sollux.


	6. Chapter 6

Eridan flung the door open and darted to the couch to sit next to Sollux who mostly just tried to guard his laptop from him because it wouldn’t be the first time Eridan had broken one. He blinked at Eridan who chuckled, a big smile on his face as he took Sollux by the collar, gently nudging Sollux until he put the laptop down on the couch in favor of being pulled into the kiss Eridan was intent on getting.

When he pulled back, Eridan didn’t take anytime moving to kiss at his jaw, his teeth sinking into Sollux’s skin as he babbled drunkenly at him. It took Sollux a moment, but he tugged Eridan away from his neck and forced him to look at him in the eyes, “what are you saying? I can’t understand you.”

“I said we should have sex.” Eridan whined when Sollux rolled his eyes used to his roommate coming home drunk as shit and saying things he didn’t mean. “No I’m not kidding, I’m not that drunk, come on.”

Sollux let Eridan drag him into another kiss, because honestly, he was pretty good at it and he admittedly had kind of missed having a fuck buddy, but he wasn’t sure how he felt about a live-in fuck buddy. He pulled Eridan back again and muttered a little, “why?”

“I’m drunk and horny and you’re hot. Really hot, please.” Eridan made another little whining noise and Sollux got up off the couch. “Where are you going?”

“I need tequila.” Sollux walked into the kitchen quickly and Eridan perked up, hoping off the couch to follow him.

“Wait are we really doing this?” Eridan grabbed onto Sollux’s hips, kissing his shoulder and down his back a little.

“Yeah get in my bed.” Sollux took a swig of the tequila and followed Eridan who was tugging him with to his bed.


End file.
